monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LagiaHunter108/My New Project
Hi guys, my names is LagiaHunter108 or you can just call me Lag. I'm new here even though I joined wikia since April but due to having less time in the internet I wasn't able to express my ideas for a fanfic. But anyway, I will create some new fanfics with a little refrence from some of the fanfics here especially from Cottonmouth (love the work especially since some of it were based on How to Train your Dragon, my favorite series in the books) that will be posted very soon. Here we go: I. The Main Series - The fanfic features the story from the main series games of MH Monster Hunter: Origins (MHOrigins) Monster Hunter: Origins - Based on the very first game of MH. It tells a story of a hunter who never wants to be a hunter discovers his true self in the world full monsters. Monster Hunter: Great Origins - Based on MHG and MH Freedom. Tells the tale of the same hunter from O''rigins, now a seasoned hunter discovers new monsters and must stop a dire threat that it may be the end for all hunters.' 'Monster Hunter: Legacy (MHLegacy)' 'Monster Hunter: Legacy' - Based on MH2Dos and the Disney film,"Mulan". Features a huntress who runs away from her home to revive her family's lost honor to see that hunting is more than just a living or a job. 'Monster Hunter: Freedom Legacy' - Based on MHF2. It relives the story of the huntress from 'Legacy 'recieves a request from a village up in the montains to remove their "monster problem". However the beast is ever so strong that she needs help from a hunter who is quite naive but a hunting prodigy to slay the beast once and for all. 'Monster Hunter: Legacies Unite' - Based on MHFU. After slaying the beast, the pair rejoices but it was cut short as soon as another request has arrived. They must now venture new lands with the help new friends and a familiar face and as well as knowing the hunting prodigy's mysterious past. What lies ahead leads to knew exciting adventure. *(note: not to be mistaken for MHLegacy of another user, they may share the title but it is a different story) 'Monster Hunter Worlds (MHWorlds)' 'Monster Hunter: Worlds' - Based on MH3Tri and a bit from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. A New World, new monsters and new ways to hunt. Follows a rookie hunter to fulfill his lifelong dream to become the best hunter in the guild as he faces challenges, trials, feroucious monsters and even a rival. The adventure is harder than ever. 'Monster Hunter: Lost Worlds' - Based on MHP3rd and a bit from the sequel of the first Ace Attorney, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice for All. Still continuing after 'Worlds, the rookie hunter(now amnesiac) stumbles in a village famous for its hotspring. As the village is nearly put out of business by large monsters roaming in the area. He, along with some new friends, to clear out the growing attacks of large monster while trying to figure who he is and what is his purposed. Will he regain his memories while trying to restore the "Lost World"? ''Monster Hunter: Ultimate Worlds'' - Based on MH3U and a bit from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials and Tribulations(the third sequel). As now fulfilled his dream, he must now face new challenges harder than ever in this Ultimate Monster Hunter adventure. ''Monster Hunter: Universe (MHUniverse)'' ''Monster Hunter: Universe'' - Synopsis to be announced ''Monster Hunter: Universe Unleashed'' - Synopsis to be announced ''Monster Hunter: Unknown Universe'' - Synopsis to be announced ''II. The Diary Series'' - Fanfics originally made by me (though the titles are based on the spin-offs). ''Monster Hunter: Diaries (MHDiaries)'' ''Monster Hunter: Diaries - The Felyne Adventures'' - Tells the story before ''Unite''. A felyne unrecognized by his village has been a laughing stock due to his uncreative and destructive nature but has a talent in hunting monster. Wanted to be recognized, the felyne sets out on and adventure to prove that everyone has it's own skill is worthful. ''Monster Hunter: Diaries - A Shakalaka Story'' - Setting back before ''Worlds''. Cha Cha and Kayamba must uncover new skills and pass the trials in order for them to be fully recognized by their tribe. But they are not very cooperative leaving mayhem and destruction in their wake. There you have it guys. I hope you guys enjoy the fanfics I made to be released soon, ''LagiaHunter108-''''' Category:Blog posts